1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a user input device for use in association with a computer and, in particular, to a system for providing restrained, streamlined access to a computerized information source, such as an Internet web site, software application, data file or similar source of information.
2. Background Art
Computers have become commonplace. Computer systems generally are comprised of hardware and software. The hardware generally includes a processor (actually including a central processing unit, other processing units, memory and storage devices), peripheral devices (modems, printers), a monitor, a keyboard and a mouse (or other pointing device).
The general operation and function of a mouse is well-known. Most software requires the end user to manipulate a cursor within a graphical user interface (xe2x80x9cGUIxe2x80x9d) to select various segments therein resulting in the execution of a particular command. To accomplish this result, the mouse is moved along a frictional surface causing a roller ball within the interior of the mouse to rotate in a planar direction. This motion is translated into a series of direction signals that are fed into the computer ultimately resulting in the cursor moving in relation to the motion of the mouse on the physical surface. Once the cursor has reached a desired location on the GUI, the end user presses a button on the mouse to actuate an object associated with the cursor. Usually, end users have a mouse pad to facilitate these xe2x80x9cmousingxe2x80x9d operations by providing a free surface with increased friction to enhance the effect of rolling the mouse.
In addition to basic computer hardware and mouse pad, an end user may have additional hardware such as a joystick, optical scanners and other computer accessories, such as wrist supports, floppy disk cases. In particular, the computer accessories (including mouse pads) have become a frequent advertising tool, with software developers, computer manufacturers and other businesses distributing accessories imprinted with the company""s trademark and the like. However, like any advertising specialty, merely getting the company""s trademark in front of a potential customer and even a customer, does not ensure business from the recipient of the advertising specialty.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to increase the connection between the end user/recipient of an advertising specialty and the company distributing that advertising specialty.
Returning to the actual computer system itself, the software is the code that controls or manipulates the various elements of hardware to produce desired results. The most basic element of software in a computer system is the operating system. The operating system is a program that controls a computer and makes it possible for end users to enter and run their own programs.
Other software, typically called applications, define the particular uses for a computer system. Applications (and their supporting files and libraries) are resident within the computer system""s storage devices and memory. Certain applications facilitate word processing, drawing, book keeping, and communication with other computers. The types of applications are almost limitless. Consequently, most computers have dozens of applications available to an end user via the computer""s operating system at any one time. As a result users are often required to perform a number of steps to activate a desired application.
Once an end user has activated a desired application, within that application there are various commands that assist the end user in performing various tasks within the particular application. These commands are often triggered by selection of elements within a graphical user interface from pull-down menus, tool bars and other graphical cues using the mouse. Sometimes commands are triggered by activation of one or more keys on the keyboard. Oftentimes the keys selected for command activation are the function of xe2x80x9cF-keysxe2x80x9d (usually located across the top of a standard keyboard designated xe2x80x9cF1xe2x80x9d through xe2x80x9cF12xe2x80x9d) alone or in combination with an easy-to-reach combination of other keys, such as the Ctrl, Alt and/or Shift keys. Activation of these F-keys (or any keys on the keyboard) generates a code which is unique for each key, along with an indication of the binary state of the Ctrl, Alt and Shift keys (i.e. active/inactive).
One particular application that has become popular recently are Internet browsers. The Internet is a network of computers, each computer having a specific, unique address. These computers are linked by communication lines. Information is passed from computer to computer until the data reaches its destination or is returned to its source. An Internet browser is an application that facilitates an end user""s communication with a particular address on the Internet, particularly allowing that end user to link to and, in turn, download files that appear as graphical pages on the end user""s computer allowing that end user to view and perform various tasks within that file creating the appearance that the user in performing tasks on the World Wide Web. Generally, a modem connected to a telephone line under the control of an application called a xe2x80x9cdialer,xe2x80x9d underlies the browser to provide a connection onto the Internet via an Internet service provider. As its name suggests, a xe2x80x9cdialerxe2x80x9d dials a telephone number and supports continued connection of the modem to the telephone network. Alternatively, an end user may connect to the Internet via an ISDN-line, other direct Internet connection, local area network (LAN) or wide area network (WAN).
The prevalence of the Internet, modems, browsers and dialers have led to a commercial revolution on the Internet. Many businesses have developed web pages (or web sites) that provide potential and current customers with information about the business, its products and/or services, and other materials. Some web sites even provide an end user with the opportunity to purchase products, or at least determine the availability of products from the web site owners. In fact, as a conservative estimate, tens of thousands of businesses have developed web sites on the Internet to compete for the end users"" time and money. Each web site is designated by an Internet address; a long series of difficult to remember numbers like xe2x80x9c194.56.82.7.xe2x80x9d Consequently, domain names, such as xe2x80x9cXYZ.COM.xe2x80x9d have been developed as an easier-to-remember substitute for a site""s Internet address. Nevertheless, even these domain names are not always easy to remember. Furthermore, some domain names are lengthy and, thus, difficult to type. Still further, with the explosion of web sites and businesses on the Internet, competition for business is becoming more fierce. Consequently, any edge toward xe2x80x9cbringingxe2x80x9d a user to one web site over another is significant.
Accordingly, it is another object of the present invention to provide businesses with a fixed mechanism for facilitating a user""s simplified access to a business""s web site rather than another web site. It is an associated object of the present invention to provide a discrete object separate from the standard keys of a computer keyboard such that the fixing or locking of switch does not diminish the full functionality of those standard keys.
In the workplace, in addition to the public Internet, local area networks (LANs), wide area networks (WANs), intranets, extranets and other proprietary networks have become popular. In effect, LANs and WANs provide a company with its own internal Internet. In fact, when the computers within such a LAN or WAN are connected using Internet-like protocols such a configuration is referred to as an xe2x80x9cIntranet.xe2x80x9d Whether a LAN or WAN is an intranet or not, these private networks provide a group of users with improved communication and access to the accumulated knowledge of the group, thus making the group more productive. This productivity is directly related to the users""ability to find information and obtain assistance in utilizing this relatively new technology. Unfortunately, as LANs and WANs develop within a business, files must be moved and hardware reconfigured. Thus, requiring frequent change in the commands required to access any particular set of information and consequently diminishing the usefulness of the network and the productivity of its users.
Accordingly, it is another object of the present invention to circumvent the need for users to xe2x80x9cknowxe2x80x9d locations for information within such a network.
Other objects of the present invention will become obvious in light of the present specification, drawings and claims.
The present disclosure is directed to a system for providing restrained, streamlined access to a computerized information source. This system is used in association with a multipurpose computer.
The system includes a discrete article operably connected to the multipurpose computer. This discrete article, which may comprise an advertising specialty such as a mouse pad or wrist rest, includes means for receiving a user input. This user input means may comprise one or more switches disposed on the surface of the discrete article. It is also contemplated that the discrete article may comprise a microphone. In either event, the discrete article contains means for generating one or more unique predetermined signals based on the user input. These unique predetermined signals are input into the multipurpose computer.
The system further resides in configuring the multipurpose computer to respond to each of the one or more unique predetermined signals by executing one or more commands. This configuring means includes means for selecting the commands to be executed upon receipt of a respective one of the unique predetermined signals. Also included is means for storing each of the commands selected in association with the respective one of the unique predetermined signals as a portion of a set of switch data. The configuring means further includes means for dynamically locking at least one of the pieces of switch data, such that the commands stored there within are configurable by a user in association with an authorization mechanism, such as a password.
The system additionally includes means for responding to receipt by the multipurpose computer of one of the unique predetermined signals. This means executes the commands stored in the switch data in association with said received one of said one or more unique predetermined signals.
The system may also include means for encouraging a user to connect the discrete article to the computer. In one embodiment, this encouraging means resides in ensuring that some of the switches or other means for user input are not locked such that said user is permitted to configure at least some of the responses.
This system is particularly useful where the multipurpose computer is operably connected to the Internet. In such a case, the switch data includes at least one set of commands that links said multipurpose computer to a predefined address on the Internet. In a preferred embodiment, this Internet link is locked by the locking means, such that said user cannot alter said one or more commands and said predefined address. Thus, where the discrete article is an advertising specialty including an indicia associated with a business and that business has an address on the Internet, user input of the associated unique predetermined signal will cause said multipurpose computer to respond by linking to the business""s Internet site.
The system may further include means for overwriting switch data with new switch data. Where the multipurpose computer is operably connected to a computer network, this new switch data may be located elsewhere on the computer network and leads to consistent operations across the computer network.
The present disclosure also discloses a method for providing restrained, streamlined access to a computerized information source, said method comprising: connecting a discrete article to a multipurpose computer in operable fashion; configuring the multipurpose computer to respond to one or more unique predetermined signals; locking one or more of the configured responses to the one or more unique predetermined signals; generating one of the one or more unique predetermined signals with the discrete article; and responding to receipt of one of the one or more unique predetermined signals based on the configuration of the multipurpose computer associated with the generated one of the one or more unique predetermined signals.
The method may further comprise the steps of printing an indicia on the discrete article, the indicia including information associated with a business; and providing the discrete article to the user. The method may additionally include step of configuring the multipurpose computer to respond to one or more unique predetermined signals comprises configuring the multipurpose computer to link to an Internet address associated with the business.